At a typical production site, manufacturing devices, robots, and the like are controlled using a control device called a programmable logic controller (PLC). The demand for efficiency and these production sites and the progress made in Information and Communication Technology and the like has led to the development of technologies that allow for remote viewing and interaction using networking technologies.
For instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-33573 (Patent Document 1) discloses remotely displaying a screen displayed by a programmable display, and allowing interactions identical to that with a programmable display on the screen being displayed. More specifically, the programmable display described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-33573 use is a Virtual Network Computing (VNC) server to transmit an image of the screen being displayed thereon (image data) to a plurality of client computers.